Back In Tatooine/Finding the dead Raiders/Esmeralda tortured
This is where the team find the dead Raiders back on Tatooine and where Esmeralda is tortured in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. return to Tatooine and find our heroes have found the Jawas' Sandcrawler broken down and all Jawas are all laying on the ground, dead. Blanky: This is gruesome. Kirby: Who would do something like this? Radio: I bet it was more Sand People! Breon: It may look like it, Radio. but I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before. Zeñorita: It wasn't Sand People. It was just staged to look like it was. Lampy: How do you know? Zeñorita: These tracks are side-by-side, Sand People always ride single file to hide their numbers. Breon: These are the same Jawas that sold us, K-2SO and BB-8. Fishlegs: Also, all those blast points are too accurate for Sand People. Toaster: But if it wasn't Sandpeople, what did this? Ember: Only Nightmare Stormtroopers could do this kind of thing. Rusty: Nightmare Troopers?! OH NO!! (hops into Dorothy Ann's bookbag and peeks out slightly) I hate Nightmare Troopers! They're so scary! Even more so than the Galactic Empire Stormtroopers (shivers as he clanks) Dorothy Ann: (lifts up the flap on her bag) Rusty, there's nothing to be afraid of, there are no troopers near here. Lampy: But why would Nightmare Troopers wanna kill Jawas? Pepper Clark: The answer's standing over there. K-2SO and BB-8 Breon: Wait a minute. If they traced them here, then that can lead them back.... HOME! Sharon: Breon, wait! Tim: You can't go back! It's too dangerous! Keesha: You'll be blasted! Breon already climbs into his speeder and races off watch as Breon drives back to the farmhouse at full speed. But when he gets there, the farmhouse is in flames Breon: (hops out of the speeder and races around searching for Comet and Grassy) Uncle Comet! Aunt Grassy Greens! Uncle Comet! IS ANYONE HE... then he stops and finds Comet and Grassy Greens' bodies at the door, as they have blaster wounds to their chests Oh no, (falls to his knees) I was too late. sideswipe back to the Destruction Moon, where we see 3 TIE fighters fly into the station as we come to Darth Manacore and 2 Nightmare Imperials walking down the hall till they stop at a room where Esmeralda is kept Darth Manacore: Now, young Gypsie. We will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base. And maybe even learn where more Jedi are. comes an interrogation droid then floats into the room as the door closes sideswipe back to Tatooine where we see Breon return to the broken down Sandcrawler, as we watch the others cremating the Jawas' bodies. Breon: sighs Sweetie Belle: There was nothing you could have done. If you were there too, you could have been killed, and the droids... Breon: Look! Don't you get it? My Aunt & Uncle are dead because of me! And I thought I could save them, but no! I just.... Gah! Forget it. Just forget it. Toaster: Hey, you still got us, Breon. Breon: at him with a sad look on his face Carlos: So, what are you gonna do now? Breon: I wanna come with you guys and learn about the Force. There's nothing else for me here now. then watch as the speeder drives down the rocky plains until they come to a cliffside Yuna: Mos Eisley Spaceport. Nyx: You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. Blanky: We're not going down there, are we? Sharon: I'm afraid so. We must be cautious. Lampy: I got a bad feeling about this. Rusty: Glad to know I'm not the only one. then see the speeder drive into the town they go down the street, we see several Nightmare troopers in the area, then they're stopped by one squad of Nightmare troopers Nightmare trooper: How long have you had these droids? Breon: Three or four seasons. Mushu: They're up for sale if you want them. Nightmare trooper: Let me see your identification. Astrid: Jedi Mind trick You don't need to see his identification. Nightmare trooper: We don't need to see his identification. Astrid: (uses Jedi Mind Trick) These are not the droids you're searching for. Nightmare trooper: These are not the droids we're looking for. Astrid: (uses Jedi Mind Trick) He can go about his business. Nightmare trooper: You can along with your business. Astrid: (uses Jedi mind trick) Move along. Nightmare trooper: Move along. Move along. then drives onward and then stop, as a few Jawas walk over. K-2SO: Oh! I hate Jawas, such disgusting creatures! Breon: him away Please, move aside. I can't understand how we got by those Nightmare troopers. I thought we were dead. Astrid: The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. Breon: Oh. Sunil Nevla: the appliances' faces are gone WHA!! WHERE ARE YOUR FACES?! faces appear again Minka Mark: Huh? What happened to your faces? They were gone and then they appeared again! Toaster: We do that all the time. Lampy: But only to certain people. Zina: So you pretend to be normal appliances when near untrusted beings? That's really cool! Breon: one of the bars Do you lot really think we're gonna find someone who can fly us to our destination in there? Blythe Baxter: Well, most of the best pilots are to found here. But watch your step. This place can be a little rough. Breon: Well, I'm ready for anything. K-2SO: Come along, BB-8. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts